residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Claire Rain
"Claire's the name and raining bullets on Umbrella is my game" Claire "Cateyes" Rain is one of the members of Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus and a clone of Claire Redfield, created by the Umbrella Corporation in 2008. She was to be apart of the Umbrella's God Squad under the command of Albert Wesker, however the project was scrapped due to the lack of funding. Wesker ordered the termination of the team, however Claire managed to get a hold of a syringe containing A-Virus Alpha and injected herself with it. She and the team were killed and dumped into the East River of New York, however the A-Virus resurrected her and she got out of her bodybag. She came across a small gun store where she found a shower, clothes and of course, weapons and ammo. She suited up and left for Detroit. By 2009, Claire came across and joined with Division Delta and was apart of the patrol that bought back Michael Franklin Miller, who became their leader after Sgt.George Raincoat abandoned them. She was also apart the ground forces during Operation:W.F.C.C and when Wesker and his Alice Clones were killed by Miller and Alice, she became a sargeant in Division Delta. '2037' By the year 2037, Claire is still a member of Division Delta, however has established a private force called "The Pack" and she is in charge of operations. 'Powers and Abilities' Because of her being apart of the God Squad and injecting herself with A-Virus Alpha, Claire has superhuman speed, strength, agility, healing, Reflexes and even senses. The only side effect of the virus is Claire's eyes which were once an aquamarine blue, but now they are an angel white. She is also known to live for centuries, however she must feed on Zombies to stay alive, which any virus in her system will die, no matter what. She is also known to have psychokinetic capabilities as well. Aside from powers, Claire is known to be an expert martial artist, as well as marksman and even knife fighting. She is known to be ruthless to her enemies whenever she needs to be and doesn't hesitate when she encounters Umbrella Soldiers. 'Weapons of Choice' Aside from her powers, Claire has an wide range of weapons that she uses on various missions and assignments. She is known to carry a custom made Browning Hi-Power that she calls "Pheonix Fire" and usually uses a Heckler & Koch G36 for a primary weapon. She can also use an STG-44 as well, however her version of the rifle, known as "The Perfectionist" fires both the 7.92x33mm Kurz and the 5.56x45mm NATO. 'Extra Weapons' *Colt M1911 *Beretta 92F Custom 'Samurai Edge' *Blow Me! (Benelli M4 Super 90) *Beretta 92 *Beretta 93R *Colt M-16 *Adaptive Combat Rifle *FN F2000 *Heckler & Koch MP5 *Heckler & Koch MP7 *Madsen M-50 *Walther PP *Walther P38 *Walther P99 *Kar98k 'Hobbies' When she isn't working, Claire enjoys playing poker with her friends and likes to hang out at Dean Miller's bar "Miller's Lights" whenever she can. She also likes to model as well and does that as apart of her cover and enjoys it as well. She even has a passion for art and likes to pose for any picture in art. 'Relationships and Marriage' "If you diss my man, I will fuck your shit up" Claire was a loner before she joined Division Delta and met Sam Redfield, whom she personally cared for and before Operation:W.F.C.C, they were married and after the war with Umbrella, she and him stayed in the Caribbean for their honeymoon. They were given a UH-17 Atlas to return home in as soon as their little getaway was over. She is very good friends with Miller and his wife Jane Valentine, as well as Jane's relative Jill Valentine. She is even friends with Yuri Jovovich and even Jasmine Soprano. 'Gallery' Sam and Claire2.png|Claire and her husband Sam Redfield Claire Rain (Modeling).png|Claire at her modeling job Claire and Jill Valentine.png|Claire and her friend Jill Valentine on a mission Claire (Trench Coat).png|Claire wearing her trench coat Claire Modeling.png|Claire modeling in Hawaii Sam and Claire (Honeymoon).png|Sam and Claire on their Honeymoon Claire holding a Shotgun.png|Claire holding her shotgun called "Blow Me!" B.S.A.A. Rain.png|Claire on the 2012 Issue of B.S.A.A. BABES Catalog Claire (Modeling) 3.png|Claire modeling near the pool in Hawaii Claire in Hawaii.png|Claire laying by the pool Category:Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus Category:Mr.Secord Category:Female Character Category:Female Protagonists Category:Characters Category:A-Virus Alpha